


Before Daylight

by letmeshinebright



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brothers making up, Cute, Demon possession, Fluff, Hanzo is a demon, JESSE IS ALSO A DEMON HUNTER, Jesse is a werewolf, Kisses, M/M, aaah, also there is mention of blood, blood mention, halloween inspired drabble, idk if overwatch is a thing in this ahaha, implied sex, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeshinebright/pseuds/letmeshinebright
Summary: Jesse tries to hunt down Hanzo, by request of Genji





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Shhh I can still post Halloween inspired fics.  
> It is a tragedy we did not get a Halloween McCree skin so this is my way of coping with it.  
> My first McHanzo! (my shiiiiiiip) I love this ship a lot and I have wanted to write them at least once!
> 
> Demon hunter McCree and Demon Hanzo ayyyy B)
> 
> will there be the sexy times? Not sure yet but I hope you like this anyway

The assignment sounded easy enough. Hunting him down? That was proving harder than expected.

Jesse drove the butt of his cigarillo into the brick wall on which he sat, looking down from his perch on top at the small park. Watching, _waiting_. An old friend had contacted him with concerns about his brother, concerns about how he was acting strangely. Their relationship was already shaky, and approaching him about his odd behavior provided only cold shoulders or dreamy-like assurances that nothing was wrong, slipping away before more questions could be asked.

Jesse sighed, the steam from his lips curled into the evening air before fading away. This was the third night staking out this location, one that Genji had assured him was a frequent stopping place for Hanzo. He would be alerted when Hanzo snuck out of the Shimada house, as well as if and when he returned. He had received word more than two hours ago that he had left, so where was he now?

Jesse rolled his shoulders again, he didn’t much care for sitting around and waiting. He was more of a ‘shoot now, questions later’ sort of hunter. He liked the feeling of his blood pumping in his veins, the adrenalin making his heart hammer and laughter echo through the night. Might have been the wolf in him, or maybe he was an adrenalin junky. Probably had to be for this line of work.

But this? This was a stake out. The wind rustled the whimsical branches of the cherry blossoms trees carelessly, the bright pink of the flowers made cool in the evening darkness. Small lanterns were stationed throughout the park he sat above, illuminating the path that went across it. Directly in the center was a pool, the water was like a mirror, reflecting across it the moon half full. The water was deep enough for the koi fish that lived within, but shallow enough to stand in if one really needed to. To the side of the pond was a bubbling waterfall that circulated the water without disturbing the wildlife. Stretching up and above the pool was a red wooden bridge worn with age. The dark wood planks along the bottom had faded to a paler brownish-grey from how often it was walked upon. He found the whole scene calming, he could understand why Hanzo enjoyed this place.

Jesse knew the Shimadas, yes. He had worked with Genji and Hanzo before on separate occasions, finding them both a joy to be around. Genji was as bright as his hair was green, seeming to always have a smile on his lips in his younger days. Even now the smile faded rarely as he grew older. Hanzo was much more serious, preferring solitude and keeping their relationship purely through business at _first_ , before the two warmed up to each other. The two had some history romantically, but he never quite knew if Hanzo returned Jesse’s feelings as strongly. Perhaps he only viewed it as a one night stand that meant nothing except blowing off steam, maybe it was more. Jesse was not certain. But he would not object to Hanzo’s affections though, if he viewed him as something more. Perhaps he secretly desired it.

The Shimada brothers seemed so different, yet Jesse had found the two of them meditating together on multiple occasion’s those many years ago. Jesse did not know the specifics of what happened between them that caused such a rift to divide, only that Genji returned as a badass cyborg afterward, and Hanzo was much more distant. But he was happy to hear that they were at least _trying_ to rekindle what was lost.

And that was why he was here, hoping he could help Genji, hoping he could see if what he said was true about Hanzo. If something had gotten ahold of him, it would not be good. Hanzo was one of the strongest people he knew in not just the physical way, but also mentally. He knew that as he rose with the sun and set with the moon, the day started and began with intensive physical training and meditation to quell his inner storm. He had to in order to keep his dragons in check, and it turned him into a man one would not want to reckon with. Calm, cool, collected, steely, powerful.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. He glanced over his shoulder at the small landing behind him, no sign of change. He looked back to the park, the footsteps were soft but gradually getting louder. Jesse slowly lowered himself to lay upon his stomach, sinking lower into the shadow as not to be spotted. Eventually the source of the sound came into view, a figure clothed in white coming from the right path. His left arm was exposed, exposing the intricate tattoo that snaked from his hand to his bicep. From his hair fluttered a golden ribbon, tying it all together on top of his head. His eyes were downcast, expression empty. His steps seemed smooth but guided, as if he was not the one who chose where to go. He continued all the way to the edge of the water, stopping just before the reflective pool.

Hanzo knelt to the ground, moving his face over the pool to look into the water, but his reflection was not his own. The skin on his face was grey, red markings also appeared above and below his eyes. Sharp teeth pointed out from his lips as well as brilliantly white horns from his temples. Jesse watched carefully as Hanzo remained at the pool, just staring at his own distorted reflection. It seemed like a century, sitting like as statue.

The blood-curdling scream caught Jesse off guard, causing him to jump in his spot. Hanzo now faced the sky, hands scratching at his chest and neck, panting like an animal. He groaned out another yell, falling forward onto his knees, gripping the edge of the pool with tight fists. His back arched out, growling and yelling in pain. Jesse’s heart skipped a beat, scrambling to his feet and climbing quickly down the wall. He first started to run towards Hanzo, but then stopped halfway. _He has no idea I am here, and I have no idea what is going on._ Jesse stopped, taking a few steps back as Hanzo yelled again.

Jesse watched in horrified wonder as the man before him transformed. His skin turned as grey as ash, his eyes glowing white. Coiling up his arm a new tattoo took its place over the dragon one, depicting smoke and a blood red demon. Even his robes changed, his grey skin seeming to suck the color out of them until they were left pearly white. Hanzo gave a last, low groan as horns started to poke out of his temples. Jesse recognized the appearance, an _Oni_ demon. He could not help but think that he had a strange sort of beauty to him now. Hanzo straightened his back as all the transformations seemed to finish, sitting up. He gazed back into the pool. The old Hanzo, the human Hanzo, gazed back. His expression was scared, but he did nothing.

The new Hanzo rose from where he sat, sniffing the air. A growl came out of his throat, turning his head to look directly at the gunslinger. Jesse froze, he now saw the curved fangs that seemed to glow just as bright as his eyes.

Hanzo turned fully, it was disturbing how still he stood, like a statue. Jesse took a deep breath, offering a charming smile.

“Well… Howdy. Nice chompers ya got there,” Jesse called to Hanzo, holding his nervous laugh. Hanzo’s lips perked into a mean grin.

“Jesse… McCuree…” Hanzo pronounced out slowly, not quite saying his last name correctly. Jesse sighed in relief. _Welp,_ _he still recognized him._

“Y-yeah, that’s me!” He took two steps closer, Hanzo’s eyes widened and took a half step back. Jesse stopped in his tracks.

“Demon… Hunter,” Hanzo drew out the words, eyes never breaking from Jesse. They were cold.

“Uh, yeah. That’s what…” Jesse’s words faded away as smoke curled from Hanzo’s tattoo, a bow forming in his hands. He raised it to the ready slowly, drawing the string back as an arrow materialized. Jesse took a step back.

“Well, let’s not jump to conclusions-!” Jesse gasped, rolling out of the way as Hanzo snarled at his words, firing the arrow. He felt the air wiz by his face. Now on one knee. He rose again, Hanzo already had another arrow notched and ready.

“Hanzo, stop!” McCree ducked again as he fired, the arrow going straight through the wall behind him. McCree licked his lips, they were dry.

“I’m not here to hurt you!”

The Oni lowered his bow a few inches, releasing the tension from the string as he was about to fire the third arrow. Hanzo tilted his head slightly to the side, waiting for Jesse to speak again, explain himself.

“I’m here because your brother is worried about you, Hanzo,” Jesse waited for the Oni to become hostile, try and shoot him again. It never happened. He stepped forward, slow and steady. His boots clicked with every step as he approached, arms raised in front of him. Hanzo’s eyes roamed his form, suddenly becoming stiff and jumping back when he spotted the revolver at Jesse’s hip, pointing at it with he gave a low growl before he raised his weapon again. Jesse froze, looking down to where the Oni pointed. He gave an exasperated sigh.

“Hold on,” He put up one finger, causing the Oni again to cock his head in confusion. Jesse took his rifle out, _Peacemaker_ , and slowly lowered himself to set it upon the ground. He kept his eyes on Hanzo the entire time. When Hanzo did not physically relax, Jesse gave the gun a small shove to the side with his toe, looking at Hanzo like ‘Well?’ He sighed in relief when Hanzo’s shoulders relaxed at the gesture.

“I told you, I’m not here to hurt you…” Jesse showed Hanzo both of his hands, front and back. “Nothing up my sleeves either. So how about you put your weapon away?”

“No,” the answer was immediate and harsh, Hanzo’s grip tightening upon his bow. Jesse nodded his head, raising his hands in defeat.

“Okay, okay, was just an idea,” Jesse chuckled.

Hanzo looked away for a moment, gazing at the pool of water. He gave a short huff, the bow turned to smoke in his hands. Jesse’s smile widened.

“There we go! Progress already,” Jesse stopped smiling when Hanzo glared daggers at him, snarling and baring his teeth. Jesse shook his head before returning a serious gaze towards him. “Your brother is worried about you, Hanzo. And now, so am I,” Jesse explained, continuing his slow pace closer, “How did this happen?” He was close enough now to touch Hanzo, he could see the finer details of that tattoo that now plagued his skin and replaced the beautiful dragon. “What… _happened?_ ”

Hanzo studied Jesse’s face, then started to walk around him, looking at him from every angle. Jesse stayed still, trying to calm his heart from hammering heavy against his chest. _Could Hanzo hear his heart?_ He would not be surprised if he could. As Hanzo came back into his field of vision, he couldn’t help but admire his features. He was still just as handsome as before, regardless of the teeth and horns.

“Jesse…” His voice was still rough and harsh, but the tone was gentle. Though his eyes were all white he could tell something clicked within Hanzo. Jesse nodded his head, offering an encouraging smile. Hanzo looked down and away.

“Genji… attack, the mind weak,” Hanzo growled out through his curved fangs. He looked at his hands, the tiniest of talons poked from his nails, “Change… For the damage done to brother. Curse,” He looked back up. Jesse could see the sadness hidden in his features. He tightened his hands into fists, growling again. Jesse took a step away.

“Leave me, hunter! I am beyond redemption!” Hanzo stepped away, Jesse surged forward, catching Hanzo by the wrist. Hanzo roared, Jesse tightened his jaw.

“Oh no you ain’t,” His hand tightened, Hanzo tried to roll his wrist out of his grip. “I ain’t leaving ‘til I help you one way or another, Hanzo,”

“Why would you help? Why do you _care?_ ” Hanzo snarled, the voice was lower, more monstrous than before. “You are just a weak human!”

“Hanzo…” His grip loosened, Hanzo jerked his hand away. “Do you not remember me?”

Hanzo jerked his face down and away. “No. Just your name…” When he looked back, Jesse’s expression was pained, as if he was told horrible news. Hanzo narrowed his eyes at him. Jesse confused him.

“You’re my friend, Hanzo. We worked together, we’ve laughed together. I know you know me, even in this state,” He stepped forward again, going to take Hanzo’s hand in his own.

Hanzo roared, pushing Jesse away with both hands. The force pushed Jesse across the park 20 feet, knocking all the air out of Jesse’s lungs as he flew. Hanzo did not react when he heard the body thump on the ground in a heap. Jesse coughed, rolling over onto his hands and knees, gasping for breath.

“I don’t know you, human!” he growled, his bow rematerialized in his hand, an arrow in the other. “I do not know how I know your name, but your small, human life ends here,” He raised the bow, drawing the red string to the corner of his mouth. Jesse stood, hand holding his chest and panting, pupils dilating as they zeroed in on Hanzo.

Hanzo’s eyes narrowed, giving no warning before he released the string with a _twang_. The arrow flew with a little red light streak. Jesse‘s smile widened, baring sharp fangs. His amber irises flashed bright gold.

Hanzo backed away, glowing eyes wide. In Jesse’s hand was the arrow he shot, caught as easily as if it was a ball thrown underhand. His hand tightened around the shaft of the arrow until it snapped in half, dropping it casually to the ground. He stepped forward towards Hanzo, who now was frozen in place, eyes captivated by Jesse’s gold ones.

“Well… Is that any way to treat a friend?” Jesse laughed, licking his lips and baring his teeth in a wide smile. Hanzo huffed, notching another arrow and firing it, but that one was simply knocked out of the air with the back of Jesse’s hand. Jesse gave a short laugh, hooking his thumbs into the belt loops of his pants. Hanzo took a large step back, there was a twinkle in his golden eyes. Jesse could feel his blood pumping faster through him, he took a deep breath. _You have to stay calm, you can’t hurt him._

“Non-human…” Hanzo breathed out, he lowered his stance, a third arrow at the ready. Jesse only grinned, tipping his hat.

“I prefer the term ‘Werewolf’ if ya please, darlin’,” He flashed his pearly white fangs, Hanzo’s lip tightened into a frown but Jesse could swear he saw his grey cheeks blush pink.

“Now,” Jesse continued his advance towards Hanzo, his boots jingled with every step. Hanzo glared at him, but did not move to try and shoot again. The gun was left on the ground as he walked past it. His smile was friendly, but his eyes were wild. “How about you help _me_ …. Help _you?_ Hmm?”

Hanzo snarled, his bow phasing out as he took a swing at Jesse. The fist was caught in Jesse’s hand without falter. Hanzo growled again, his other hand also going into hit him, that one was caught just as easily. A cocky smirk came to Jesse’s lips, Hanzo’s blood boiled.

The two sat at a standstill, Hanzo trying to twist out of Jesse’s grip but it was like iron. Jesse was pushing down into Hanzo, expression amused.

“Who says… I wanted… _Help!?_ ” Hanzo spat out, his arms were shaking from Jesse’s weight. He glared up at him, his smile faded, sighing slightly.

“Hanzo…” He stopped pushing down but didn’t let go of Hanzo, instead casting his sad gaze down into his glowing eyes “You can’t… _like_ being a demon, can you?”

Hanzo didn’t look at Jesse when he answered. Confusion crossed his face, like he was trying to search for the answer. “It… is what is,” He growled, trying to suddenly jerk his arms away but Jesse stayed firm, pulling him closer.

“Look at me, Hanzo! Look at me an’ tell me, honest,” Jesse’s tone was somewhat pleading, “Tell me you don’t remember me, _any_ of me. Tell me this is how you wanna be, living a half-life,” Jesse looked from one of Hanzo eyes to another, searching for answers. “Tell me!” Jesse shook Hanzo, the Oni winced as Jesse’s nails bit into his skin.

“You’re hurting me!” Hanzo shouted.

“Tell me and I’ll go!” Jesse roared, anger now in his voice. Hanzo could only look up at him, glowing eyes wide. Inside those golden orbs Hanzo saw admiration, desperation. He stared for what seemed like ages to Jesse.

“You loved the man I was,” Hanzo whispered. Jesse blinked, holding his breath. Hanzo tried to pull away again, this time successful. Jesse’s embarrassment had overtaken his control in that moment.

“H-how did you...” Jesse stammered out, hiding his blush. Hanzo took another step back, the human part of him bubbling inside, trying to rise for control. Memories flooded into his mind, the memories of his human self. Jesse, younger than now with a wide smile and youthful eyes. Jesse, looking scratched up and beaten, but still with that dumb grin on his face, a hand holding a bleeding bite on his shoulder. Then, the face of a wolf with those same golden eyes, stalking closer before pouncing with a howl, pinning him down before licking his face. Jesse, looking older now, they were sharing a drink after training together for the hundredth time. It shifted again, hot breath against his neck, hands tied above his head, the sound of skin slapping against skin and pleasure waving through his body. His strong arms wrapping around him. Warm, safe, all tan skin and toned muscle. Soft, golden eyes looking at him affectionately.

And he was back, looking at this scene now. Jesse’s entire body language said he was on edge, nervous, as if he was about to run away himself. Hanzo opened his mouth to speak but no words came, Jesse looked away.

“I just… I wanna help you, Hanzo…” Jesse explained, his eyes hidden by his hat. “Genji ain’t the only one who misses you,”

Hanzo wanted to reach out, but the tattoo upon his arm started to burn and smoke. Hanzo winced, his other hand holding his bicep as he fell to his knees, hissing in pain. Jesse rushed forward, holding Hanzo by the shoulders.

“W-what… What’s happening?” Jesse stammered, watching as the skin under the tattoo twitched and pulsated, as if something else entirely was wiggling underneath it. Hanzo groaned in pain.

“Help me… Take me to my brother,” Hanzo hissed out, his hand grabbed Jesse by the cheek, pulling him to look Hanzo in the eyes. The white glow was fading, the brown of his iris’s returning to him. They looked milky and lost. There was only one emotion in Jesse’s eyes; fear. Hanzo wanted to see happiness, joy, love. Hanzo groaned again, but pulled McCree in for a hard kiss. Their lips crashed together through curved fangs, and just as soon as it began, Hanzo pushed away again, growling.

“No… _No!_ P-Please…” Hanzo’s entire arm twitched, his hand coming back to hold it down, “Help… _Help me!! Gen-Genji… I need Genji!!”_ he cried desperately, eyes pleading at Jesse before he rushed forward. He quickly grabbed Peacemaker, which made the Oni snarl before coming back to scoop Hanzo in his arms, making like a jackrabbit out of the park, heading back towards the Shimada estate.

~ ~ ~


	2. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo faces his past, and possibly rekindles with his future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHAHA FINALLY DONE WITH HALLOWEEN ALMOST TWO WEEKS LATE
> 
> I finally finished something.  
> This is mostly just me wanting fluff and angst and I tried okay so I hope y'all like it

In reality, it did not take the gunslinger all that long to get back to the Shimada estate. But every step he took felt like he was running through water, his ears full of cotton so everything sounded like a buzz. He was not going fast enough, the world was moving too slow. _I have to get there, I have to get there faster._ Hanzo’s muscles twitched and shook, his tattoo shaking upon his skin. Jesse held him with one hand under the knees, the other on his back to cradle him into his chest. The entire way Hanzo growled and snarled under his breath, a mix of Japanese and a language he would not begin to imagine, one that seemed monstrous in nature. Hanzo’s grip on Jesse’s arm tore through the heavy black coat to the skin, breaking the skin and drawing blood. Both men did not even seem to notice as the blood was soaked into the sleeve, leaving a dark red patch. Jesse couldn’t care less.

By the time Jesse arrived into the courtyard before the entrance his breath was heavy and ragged, panting for air. He was a strong guy, but carrying a full grown man was still difficult enough. Jesse could not stop himself from placing Hanzo upon the ground immediately upon nearing the estate, bringing his hand to wipe the sweat forming under his eyes.

“Genji… Bring me to Genji,” Hanzo hissed out, bringing himself to his feet. Jesse could only nod in response. The Oni snarled, running ahead of Jesse into the front entrance.

“Hanzo, wait!” Jesse called, taking a deep breath before following, but the Oni was much faster. Only a few feet into the entrance Hanzo gave out a startled cry, taking a few steps back.

“ _No!_ ” A voice shrieked, angry and rough, Hanzo’s feet tried to take a step back before a growl rose from his throat, marching in a few feet more before collapsing to the ground. Jesse followed him in, rushing forward to Hanzo’s side. Hanzo was writhing in pain, shaking and trembling in his own skin. Jesse’s eyes widened upon his intricate tattoo, the dragons had returned and were coiling around the demon, a silent battle upon his skin. Tears leaked from Hanzo’s eyes, he had never seen the man cry.

“Genji!” Jesse called, taking Hanzo and pulling him slightly onto his lap. He looked around franticly for the cyborg, voice filled with fear and desperation, “ _Genji!!”_

From around the back room, behind the gigantic scroll that hung before the old katana, the cyborg popped out. It took Genji a moment to realize what was happening before he rushed across the room in a streak of brilliant green light, kneeling before the two of them to look at Hanzo.

“Jesse-! H-hanzo?” Genji’s hands reached out to his brother, which only earned a snarl from him. His skin was covered in patches of the dark ash grey mixed with his human skin tone. Hanzo gripped tightly to Jesse’s arm again, looking up to him before looking to Genji. As his eyes met his brother all his struggling seemed to stop immediately. He did not release his grip on Jesse’s arm though. His eyes returned to solid white, glowing brightly in the darkness. From Hanzo’s lips came a cold, dark laugh.

“ _Genji… What must you think of your brother_ ,” The voice sounded like Hanzo’s, but lower. Genji’s head tilted slightly in confusion. The Oni laughed out bitterly, speaking in Japanese.

“ _You face the man, the **brother** that destroyed you_ ,” The Oni continued to hiss in his native tongue, a laugh bubbling forward before he continued again, “ _Though you claim to have forgiven him, it is not the truth, hmm?_ ”

“Genji…?” Jesse was watching Genji now, not understanding the words exchanged. The cyborgs hands were clenched in tight fists on his lap. Though he could not see his expression, he could tell he was not happy with what was being said. The Oni laughed again, giving a disturbingly charming smile.

“ _Oh, but your **teacher!** The pathetic omni **c** , he has taught you the ways of ‘forgiveness’ and ‘acceptance’. But this will not bring your body back. You will forever be a **freak,** neither man nor machine_ ,” His tone was mocking, Jesse could hear Genji breath heavily. The Oni smiled triumphantly when Genji released steam from his shoulder nodes, the lights on his synthetics glowing brighter.

“ _Oh, have I stepped too far at the mere mention of your **master**?_ ” The Oni licked his lips, “ _How I bet you **love** calling him that, you disgusting perverted-_”

“You are wrong, demon!” Genji roared out, a growl coming from his throat before he continued. His words came fast, “You know nothing of my master, you know nothing of me. I forgive my brother, for there is no use in remaining angry and bitter. It only lets in scum like you.” Genji said the word “scum” with pure venom. Once done, he straightened his back, voice low and cool. “Release my brother, you are not welcome,”

The Oni smirked, “ _Your brother is pathetic_ ,” he whispered, laughing coldly before Hanzo gasped, shock crossing his face as the white glow from his eyes faded, revealing the natural warm brown color. Jesse could only stare as Hanzo continued to groan in pain, writhing and twitching in his lap. His eyes came to rest on Genji.

“Genji…” He whispered, his expression filled with grief and sorrow, “I am a fool,” he spoke through pained growls, wincing at a sudden flash of pain. Both Jesse and Genji leaned forward at the ready to help if needed.

“You are not a fool, brother,” Genji assured.  Hanzo snarled again, but the cyborg did not flinch.

“I should have never… Put honor…. before my own brother,” Even though each word seemed to bring intense pain to Hanzo, he reached out his other hand to his brother. Genji clasped it close with both of his after quickly removing his visor, revealing his eyes. They were scared, confused, shocked.

“Hanzo-” Genji started, but Hanzo looked at him harshly.

“Do you forgive me?” He nearly shouted at him, panting out his breaths. His grip on his brother’s hand grew tighter, painfully tight, but Genji did not react to it. He stared at Hanzo for a long second.

“I do, I told you I do,” Genji assured, looking up to Jesse for a moment before back down to Hanzo. He was squinting up at him, searching for the truth.

“You don’t… forgive yourself, brother?” Genji questioned, Hanzo opened his mouth to speak but not words came out. He looked away, pulling his hand from Genji’s grip. He bit his lip, his eyebrows knit together.

“No. I do not deserve so,” He whispered. Jesse took Hanzo’s free hand now, drawing the archer’s attention to the gunslinger. When he gazed up at his face, Jesse’s smile was warm. Concerned, but gentle and sincere. He brought the hand to his heart, Hanzo could feel his heart beat though his coat. His amber eyes shined gold like the sun.

“Hanzo… Its time,” Jesse looked up from Hanzo to Genji, who gave a small nod in agreement. Hanzo looked back to Genji, finally giving a small nod as well.

“I…” His trail of thought was broken by a sudden spasm, crying out in pain louder than before. Jesse held him tighter, Genji placed his hand on Hanzo’s shoulder. He continued to pant and growl, eyes squeezing shut.

“Hanzo, you must forgive yourself,” Genji assured him in their native language. Hanzo gave a whine, throwing his head to face Genji. He opened his eyes, his expression desperate, tears streaming down his face faster now.

“I… I will. I do, _I do_ ,” Hanzo chanted this mantra, whimpering it for many minutes. Slowly but surely the grey on his skin returned to his pale skin tone, the horns retracted into Hanzo’s skull, the fangs as well. The dragons on his arm consumed the demon in their sharp-toothed maws before returning to their place upon his skin. Hanzo was shaking, he was sweating. He groaned out every few seconds in pain. Jesse held him gently, running his hand through the archer’s hair softly, whispering sweet words of encouragement under his breath. Genji watched silently, holding Hanzo’s hand in his own.

After what seemed like ages, Hanzo gave a sharp gasp, his back arching out off of Jesse. His eyes went wide in shock, he gave sounds as if he was chocking as a tendril of black smoke slithered out of his mouth, quickly zooming past the three of them towards the outside world. Genji leapt to his feet before Jesse could blink, rushing after the demon. He yelled out, his voice embodied pure hate.

“ _Ryūjin no ken o kurae!_ ” At the sound of those words that he knew held so much power Jesse looked down and away, drawing Hanzo close to his chest as the room was filled with a flash of harsh green light, followed by a painful high screech. When Jesse dared to look back up, Genji’s blade was covered in what looked like black ink, he was panting heavily before more steam rose from the nodes on his shoulders. He turned slowly, sheathing his sword again on his back.

“It is gone…”

Jesse sighed, looking down at Hanzo. His body was limp like a doll, expression at peace, eyes closed and breath slow. The gunslinger gave a low whistle, _Hanzo fell asleep?!_

Jesse hoisted Hanzo back up into his arms, raising himself up and off of the ground. Genji approached him, giving an audible sigh of relief.

“He must be exhausted after that…” He looked across Hanzo’s body before returning his gaze to Jesse, “You must be as well… You both need rest. Lets… Take him to his room,”

Jesse gave a quiet nod, following Genji through the home. In the darkness everything was ill defined, the light coming from Genji casting odd shadows on everything, but Jesse knew well enough where the two of them were headed. At the end of the short hall Genji slid the panel open, _Hanzo’s room._

It was just as Jesse remembered those many years ago. The overall color was neutral and warm, painted across one wall a mural of the two dragons of the north and south. In the middle of the room was a Tatami platform bed barely big enough for two to lay comfortably, raised just a few inches off of the wood floor. Jesse laid Hanzo down, Genji retrieved a thin blanket to lay over him. The cyborg moved to Hanzo’s head, adjusting the pillow and untying Hanzo’s hair. The salt and pepper hair spilled down over the pillow but the man remained still undisturbed. Genji gave a quiet sigh, standing back up and motioning for Jesse to follow him out of the room. Once together in the hall, Genji closed the thin panel door with a soft click.

 “I cannot… I cannot thank you enough. Without you, he could have…” Genji looked down at Hanzo’s golden ribbon in his hand, his fist clenched tight around it suddenly, unable to find the right words. He was brought back when Jesse placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a tired smile.

“All in a day’s work, partner,” He chuckled, holding back a yawn. Jesse could not see, but Genji smiled, laughing gently.

 “You are welcome to spend the night here as a guest. For what you have done for me, for _Hanzo_ … I cannot express my gratitude enough. And I know when Hanzo awakens, he will think the same.” He takes one of Jesse’s hands in his own, placing the golden ribbon in his palm, closing the fingers around it. “Here. Bring this back to Hanzo in the morning,”

Jesse stared at the ribbon now in his hand, giving a tired nod. Genji motioned to the panel door to Jesse’s right.

“Here, you can sleep. I will see you in the morning.”

~

Jesse’s internal clock was unforgiving, regardless of when Jesse went to sleep or if he _could_ sleep in later, he always awoke at 8 am. He pushed himself upright, his knees cracking as he folded them in to sit upright on his Tatami mat. He gazed around the room, pale sunlight shined in through the far window. The room was not decorated, minus the panel door depicting a simple scene of a mountain village. Jesse stretched his arms up and above his head, wincing at the pain in his arm. It had not been until he undressed the previous night that he noticed the wounds in his arm from Hanzo’s nails. He was thankful for the bathroom connected to his room, he was able to wash the wound before finally going to sleep. But that did not stop the deep purple bruises to bloom under the wounds on his sun kissed skin.

Jesse sighed, raising himself off of the mat and grabbing his clothing, dressing slowly. Dark blue jeans, black shirt, black long coat. He considered his shoes a moment before deciding against it, not wanting to track even more dirt through the Shimada estate. He picked up his old hat last, revealing the golden ribbon resting under it. He ran it through his fingers, the material was silk and felt pleasantly cool against the rough skin of his hands. _Perhaps Hanzo is awake already, I should return this._

Jesse tip toed out of his room, closing the panel behind him quietly and moved onto the next room, pulling its door open painfully slowly to peak through. Hanzo lay just where he had put him the night before. Jesse gave a sigh of relief, slipping inside and closing the panel door behind him.

The man look like he was at absolute peace, all the tension gone from his face and muscles, his chest moving slowly up and down as he breathed. Jesse smiled to himself, stepping up silently next to the archer before kneeling down. He gazed across his form, placing the ribbon onto the bed next to Hanzo’s head. In the gentle morning light he looked as if he was glowing, the memory of those un-natural teeth and horns fading to exactly that; a memory. He drank in the sight, wanting to hold onto it as he was not sure if he would see Hanzo again for a long time, if the archer would ever feel confident enough to face him after what had happened.

If Jesse could describe it in one word, he looked heavenly.

The gunslingers hand came forward to card his fingertips gently into the ends of Hanzo’s hair, barely touching him. It was smooth and soft, cool to the touch. Hanzo let out a gentle sigh, eyelids fluttering slightly. Jesse pulled his hand away, clutching it now with his metal one as if to keep a wild dog down. His eyes went wide as the archer stirred, opening his eyes slowly and raising himself to a seated positon. Slowly he gazed around the room, eventually meeting his eyes with Jesse’s form. His gaze raised up to meet Jesse’s eyes, they looked clouded and tired, but with that same attentiveness they always had.

“J-Jesse,” Hanzo croaked out, as soon as he spoke he gave a heavy, dry cough.

“P-pardon me, darling! Didn’t mean to wake you-” Jesse stammered. He moved forward, his hand reaching out in concern but Hanzo quickly put up his own, a warning to stop.

“No, I am fine…” Hanzo whispered, looking away from the gunslinger. “Just a cough,”

 Jesse leans back to rest on his heels, scratching the back of his neck. He tipped his hat back so that Hanzo could see his face completely.

“How ya’ feelin’, then?” He questioned, watching as Hanzo’s fist tightened on the end of the blanket, his jaw tensed as he looked away, it made his heart ache.

“Hanzo, it’s nothin’ ta be ashamed of…” The gunslinger assured, resting one hand on Hanzo’s leg. The archer looked up, his expression softer.

“It was… Dishonorable,” Hanzo hissed, “I should have never hid something like… _like that,_ ” He looked up just in time to see Jesse shake his head, tightening his jaw again in anger before Jesse’s chuckle rolled out like warm honey. Hanzo’s gaze melted when met with that charming smile.

“No no, none of that,” Jesse smiled, scratching his chin, “Demon possession happens to the best o’ us, lemme tell ya,” Jesse gave an all to knowing laugh.

Hanzo looked back down to his lap, a flush of pink tinting his cheeks. Jesse didn’t realize it, but he was smiling like a damn fool. He had not removed his hand from Hanzo’s leg, and the archer was grateful for it. It had been a long time since the last they had seen each other. But the way that Jesse spoke, the way he leaned in his seat, just the way he _breathed_ made it feel like they had never been apart from each other.

 “Lay with me,”

Jesse blinked in surprise. The words were sudden. And though his words were a command, his voice was soft and sounded like a plea. After a pregnant pause of the two staring at each other, Hanzo’s breath coming to him heavily, Jesse nodded his head with a smile. The gunslinger crawled onto the bed, settling behind Hanzo with him in-between his legs, wrapping both his arms around Hanzo’s waist and drawing the smaller man close. Hanzo’s back fit perfectly into Jesse’s chest and Jesse could feel Hanzo sigh and relax into the embrace.

They stayed like that in silence, just like that. Birds could be heard chirping through the window, sunlight moving achingly slow across the room. Hanzo relaxed further into Jesse, sinking lower and closing his eyes, his breath coming slow and deep. Jesse hugged him gently, occasionally rubbing a hand on the smaller stomach, causing him to grumble out a complaint which only made Jesse laugh. His laughter rumbled through Hanzo’s chest like a drum, it felt warm and weird but he enjoyed it. The silence that held the two was not an uncomfortable silence. Words just did not seem to fit at the moment. Eventually Jesse leaned back onto the bed, cradling Hanzo in his arms, resting his sleepy eyes shut.

The archer eventually twisted in his grasp until he faced the gunslinger. Jesse peaked his eye open to be met with a sharp and attentive gaze. Jesse gave a lazy smile, raising his head slightly.

“Yes darlin’?” Jesse drawled, before being silenced with a soft kiss. All the air was knocked out of Jesse and brought back at the same time. An army of butterflies fluttered in his stomach, his heart skipped two beats. But just as quick, Hanzo pulled away, leaving Jesse with a ghost feeling upon his lips. Hanzo looked back and forth between Jesse’s amber eyes, as if looking for an answer to an unspoken question, but Jesse wanted to plead _yes, I missed you, I did. I did love you._

“Thank you, Jesse. For everything,” Hanzo finally whispered, his hand coming to touch Jesse’s cheek. Jesse flushed dark red.

“Oh, just… Ya’know, doin’ my job…” Jesse tried to look away but Hanzo kept his gaze strong, his hand keeping Jesse still.

“No. Not just that,” Hanzo sighed, giving a rare smile before another brief kiss. _Genuine._

“ _Thank you for coming back to me._ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading oh gosh! Kudos and Comments are appreciated to the stars and back! 
> 
> I love you all, and happy (belated) Halloween!!!
> 
> Questions? Comment below. Or reach me directly at my tumblr! Letmeshinebright
> 
> have a good one y'all B)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos is appreciated, comments keep me going! Like something, dislike something? Let me know!
> 
> You can contact me directly at letmeshinebright.tumblr.com
> 
> Have a lovely day!


End file.
